Lost in the Flickering Paintings
by CtheWalkingLibrary
Summary: Teddy and Victorie are sucked back in time to the Marauder's era by a mysterious book of paintings they found in Platform 9 and 3/4.
1. Platform 9 & 34

**Hi everyone, background info… Fred isn't dead. Hermione is married to Ron, Ginny is married to Harry all those canons etcetera. Reviews are my soul for writing, I take any kind of feedback with relish so by all means tell me if you don't like it or if you do or if I can improve! I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I like writing it! xx**

Victorie lounged on a deck chair out on The Burrow's patio, sunglasses over her bottle green eyes and her blonde hair in a ponytail. She brought the straw from the glass of lemonade up to her mouth and took a huge sip. Delicious she thought, I must get the recipe from grandma. She placed the glass back down and stretched out her legs whilst reclining on the chair. She brought her hands up behind her head and closed her eyes. The sun felt marvellous, warmth seeping into her legs and warming her denim shorts and t-shirt. Perfect way to spend her last day of the summer holiday before returning to Hogwarts for her final year. She was just falling into a deep daydream when she heard Teddy's voice along with the other Weasley's.

"We need an extra player George" she heard the voice of Teddy say

"Well Ron and the others are busy which only leaves one option. I'm not going to ask her, you will have to do that."

"It'll be my honour George, not a problem"

It went silent and Victorie kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Victorie" Teddy spoke right beside her left ear. She didn't reply.

"Come on Tori" Teddy tapped her on the shoulder "we need you to play"

She opened one eye and glanced at Teddy. His silky tousled blue hair covered by a cap and blue eyes boring into hers.

"Teddy…" she turned on her side to face him and leant against her arm after pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "You _know_ it's my last day!"

"All the more reason to spend time with me Torie" he whispered and gave her a wink.

Teddy's eyes saw her mouth twitch and he knew he had won "come on" he grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the chair "You'll play chaser with Charlie"

"Fine, but just so you know…" she said as they made it to the broom shed and took hold of their cleensweeps "you're going down Lupin" She knocked his Holyhead Harpies cap off of his head and took off into the air.

"We'll see about that Weasley" Teddy took off after her and once they reached to the middle line they faced each other. Bill was next to Teddy and George was their keeper, leaving Fred to be Victorie and Charlie's keeper.

"Don't look so worried dad" Victorie teased "we'll go easy on you"

"Oi, watch it cheeky. Look out for your own team! We don't need any help do we Teddy?" Bill said his long ponytail blowing in the wind.

"Course we don't Bill! Though Torie" he turned his head to look at her "might want to be extra careful"

"Care to make it a bit more interesting?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Okay, person who scores the least amount of points has to be hosed by cold water for a whole minute."

"Fine with me" Teddy said "I'm not going to be the one getting wet"

He held out his hand and touched his knuckles to Victorie's as they did rock, paper, scissors.

"Ha!" Victorie exclaimed "This is the start of a winning streak my friend" she ruffled his hair and flew upwards.

"Ginny? Would you be able to throw the quaffle up to us please?"

"Sure!" A voice called out from the kitchen. A moment later Ginny came out, her scarlet hair flowing behind her.

"On my whistle. One, Two, Three…"

She threw the quaffle up and Teddy and Victorie dived for it. Teddy having longer arms snatched it from the air and headed off towards Fred's posts.

"Thanks, Gin" Teddy called out as she went back to Fleur, Arthur and Mrs Weasley.

"No problem!"

Fred managed to save Teddy's shot and chucked the quaffle to Charlie who took off down the field. However Bill managed to appear out of no-where and caused him to lob the ball over to Victorie.

Tucking the quaffle under her arm she sped off not-so-neatly dodging Teddy to get to the end of the pitch. However she had not completely evaded him. A streak of blue to her right caused her to switch the quaffle to her left side. "You're not going to stop me Teddy" she glanced to her right only to find no one there.

Suddenly the quaffle was pushed out from under her arm and sailed through the air. She glanced right and saw a smirking Teddy wink at her and take after it. Victorie shook her head, I'm not having that she thought, and swerved ahead of Teddy and snatched the ball out of Bill's awaiting hands.

"Sorry dad" Victorie laughed and flew up evading the hands of Teddy and Bill. "You two have got to become faster, not much gets past me. You know that Teddy!"

She soon concentrated as she came to the post and took aim. "Sorry Uncle George" she called as the quaffle sailed through the hoop to his left.

The game continued for another hour and finally the group touched down retired back to the living room.

"I do believe Mr Lupin, I owe you a one minute hose down!" Victorie grinned

"Actually that is not quite true Torie…" Teddy said with a small smile and a glint to his eye.

"What do you mean? You scored the least amount of points!" Victorie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually George and Fred scored the least amount of points… I actually scored 15."

"That's cheating!" Victorie exclaimed

"No, it's not… I just found a loophole!" Teddy said as he dropped into the settee. **(couch/sofa if you don't come from United Kingdom)**

"He's right Vic" said Bill as he entered the room

"Of course you are all going to agree with him!" Victorie sighed and fell and sat beside Teddy

Teddy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm going to get you back for this Teddy, mark my words"

The group laughed and talked for a while before heading off towards the kitchen for dinner.

Victorie looked up at the clock in Kings Cross 10:45, she had exactly 15 minutes before she would have to leave everyone and board the express with Rose, James and the rest of the younger Weasley/Potter clan.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad" Victorie said giving them each a big hug and she grabbed her trunk.

"I'm going to miss you all so much! I'll write to you every week!"

Victorie glanced across at Teddy who took her trunk from her and proceeded to walk to the seventh years train compartment.

She studied him as he walked beside her. His blue hair was messy like his Godfathers was and his lips were in a grim smile.

Victorie nudged him in the side "Hey, are you okay?" she wrapped her arm around his.

"Of course I am" he replied with a smile, however he still seemed distracted. "I'm just going to miss you"

"Oh", Victorie looked down at the floor "I'm going to miss you too Teddy." They continued walking silently, both wrapped in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Teddy grabbed hold of Victorie's arm and dragged her towards the wall. Then backed her into it. He put both hands either side of her head and lowered his head, his body lightly touching hers. She stared into his dark brown eyes, and saw her reflection. She looked shocked, her eyes wide however there was something else about her but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Do me a favour Torie"

"What's wrong?" she stuttered, her golden hair falling about her shoulders

"Kiss me."

Torie gasped and truly grasped what that thing about her was. It was attraction. She was attracted to Teddy Lupin. Victorie stared into Teddy's eyes. She knew she felt affection towards him, he was her best friend. But now she found him attractive. And he wanted to kiss her… And she wanted him too…

Teddy lowered his head slightly and finally closed the gap between their lips. And suddenly it was like a spark ignited. Teddy caressed her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other round her waist pulling her to him. Victorie went dizzy with emotions, she grasped his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. His lips were soft yet insistent. Deadly.

However the moment broke when a shout erupted "What are you doing!"

Teddy turned, his hand still wrapped around her waist. "Get out of here James, you nosey parker! You're so much like your Uncles! I'm seeing Victorie off"

Teddy turned back to Victorie slowly

"Teddy I-."

"Thank you so much for doing that Torie" Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"I…what…?"

"Chloe was right behind us and she was so pestering back when I was at Hogwarts"

Victorie's breath hitched once she realised what had happened "Chloe… right" she whispered "no, no problem at all"

All of a sudden the world seemed darker. The station no longer felt magical and her body no longer hummed from the kiss. She grabbed her trunk in a white knuckled grip and made to bid goodbye to Teddy. So silly, I didn't even know I liked him that way until a minute ago, I'm just over-reacting. I must be tired. That all happened so quickly… I'm just in shock. "Right, bye Teddy"

Victorie went to turn around and head onto the train however Teddy appeared in front of her.

"What? You still have at least 5 minutes left." Teddy looked concerned so she gave him a smile that should have won her a BAFTA it was so convincing.

"Okay, what would you like to do in my last five minutes of freedom?"

Teddy looked around his eyes darting wall as he leant against a pillar. He was still looking around when Victorie spotted something suspicious

"Hey, look at this!" she moved forward next to him and touched the bricks at the bottom of the pillar. "Some of these are really loose"

Teddy ducked down and started pulling the bottom brick fully out and that was when they saw that something was behind it.

"It's a book" Victorie breathed, and reached out to it.

She pulled it out of the hidden compartment and dragged it and Teddy into a corner hidden from the rest of the station.

"What's in it?" Teddy asked,his head next to Victorie's

She delicately opened the book and was enchanted by the colourful pictures inside. There were so many, but one that particularly drew both their attention was one of the Black Lake.

"The person who's drawn this has been to Hogwarts…" Victorie muttered

"I wonder if it's anyone we know? Is there a name?"

Victorie flicked back to the front however there was no name to be seen.

It was then that she realised how close they were. She toppled over to the side and the book fell to the floor. That was when the pages started moving. Teddy helped Victorie up before they suddenly felt a tug and they both were sucked into the moving pages.

Victorie screamed and clung onto Teddy's hand whilst holding the book.

They spun round, and around, and around, until…

"Omph" Victorie fell to the ground however her fall was surprisingly not so bad, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked around trying to gather her bearings.

"Ow"

"Oh my gosh!" Victorie whispered "sorry" as she rolled to the side to find that Teddy was underneath her.

She frowned, but underneath Teddy was…?

The other boy rolled over and they were faced with a seventeen year old with black messy hair and rectangle glasses.

Teddy and Victorie glanced at each other.

"Where the bloody hell did you two come from?"

**What do you think? Please give me your thoughts! x**


	2. The Marauders

**Second chapter, so excited! I have always loved the pairing of Teddy and Victorie and I love the Marauders era so I am quite ecstatic! Like always (kind of like youtubers saying to subscribe isn't it...) please review! Any type of review makes me happy! (even critical ones)**

_"__Where the bloody hell did you two come from?"_

Teddy and Victorie stood stock still as they came face to face with non-other than James Potter. His eyebrows were furrowed as he inspected them whilst brushing off his trousers.

Victorie was the first to react "Um… we…" she ran a hand through her hair and looked at Teddy pleadingly.

"We port-keyed" Teddy said pointing at Victorie "didn't we Torie"

"Yes!" she replied pointing at James "That's right, we port-keyed here. We're transfer students from… from…"

"Beauxbatons?" Teddy offered

"You sound like you're not sure" James raised an eyebrow at the two of them, putting his hand in his pocket

"Oh, we are definitely from Beauxbatons" replied Victorie still clinging to the big book in her hands "My mother comes from France and we had a house in Marseille. I met Teddy at school, he came from Cardiff but decided to come to France because he wanted to experience some French culture… didn't you Teddy?"

"Yes, yeah I wanted to taste all the different foods and language and such…"

Victorie raised an eyebrow at Teddy 'really?' Teddy shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyway, when the holidays came round we offered that Teddy could come live with us seeing as his grandparents were quite happy… in Cardiff"

James looked thoroughly amused with the story however didn't interrupt, though he did take his hand out of his pocket, away from his wand.

"Anyway long story short, I decided that I wanted to come to Hogwarts for my final year and Teddy wanted to come back home and visit his grandparents. Hence why we are here now. Professor Dumbledore arranged a port-key for us." Wow that story came really easily… I hope he doesn't suspect anything. Victorie looked over to Teddy to find him looking at her appraisingly. She blushed and looked down.

"Though" Teddy stated "I guess Professor Dumbledore didn't expect people to be near this area at this time in the morning."

"It's eleven o'clock?" James questioned "I'm pretty sure most people are up"

"Oh… um?" Teddy stuttered

Victorie laughed "don't pay attention to Teddy, he thinks no-one wakes up before noon. He was always getting in trouble with the 'professeurs' in Beauxbatons." She ruffled Teddy's hair before asking "Do you think you would be able to take us to see Professor Dumbledore please…?"

"James."

Victorie smiled "James"

"Sure," James gave them both a grin and started walking up the bank "follow me"

Victorie slowed down to walk beside Teddy and whispered

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it"

"Me neither, I mean that's James Potter! In the flesh!"

"What's happened, do you think we've been brought back in time?" Victorie muttered whilst leaning into Teddy's arm

"It seems like the only explanation…" Teddy suddenly went silent

"I can't believe you said you went to France for the food!" she poked him in the ribs

"Ow, hey!" he said nudging her back "I said language as well" they both started laughing as James said

"So, what are your names?"

"Oh, of course, sorry" Victorie said running to catch up to him, dragging Teddy behind her

"I'm Victorie and this is Teddy"

"Short for Theodore?" James offered

"No, actually" Teddy said "It's short for Edward which was my grandfather's name"

"So, do you two know much about Hogwarts?" James asked whilst opening the entrance doors

"Yeah, we've done our homework. And before you ask we already know what house we want to be in. Gryffindor"

"Really?"

"Yes, though I reckon Torie could be in Ravenclaw" Teddy stated.

"I'm not _that _smart Teddy"

They entered the corridor to which Dumbledore's office was located and James bid them goodbye.

"I cannot believe what is happening." Victorie whispered "It's so strange"

"I know… I can't imagine what Dumbledore looks like either, he must be a lot younger"

"Okay, should we enter?"

Teddy let out a sigh "There is just one problem" he said as he leant against the wall "we don't have the password."

"You're joking" Victorie whined "Perfect."

"Well I guess we better get guessing" Teddy walked towards the gargoyle "Harry always said Dumbledore was fond of sweets, and they were always his passwords when he was at school"

"Okay, um… Cauldron Cakes"

"Ice Mice"

"Fudge Flies?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Pixie Puffs?"

"Skeletal Sweets?"

"Shock-o-choc?"

"Pepper Imps?"

"Exploding Bon-bons?"

"Bat's blood soup?"

"Acid Pops?"

Teddy huffed, "this isn't going to work."

"What are we going to do?" Victorie asked and sat down crossed legged

Teddy sat next to her "I suppose we could go and look for James, but we don't know the common room password either" he rested his head against the wall

"We're in a right m-,"

Suddenly the gargoyle behind them moved and behind it stood Dumbledore. His hair was a darker grey but still very long. His beard was tied in the front and his blue eyes sparkled behind his crescent spectacles.

"Who do we have here? He questioned the two on the ground

Victorie stood up hesitantly, "I'm Victorie Weasley Professor, and this is Teddy Lupin"

Recognition flashed behind Dumbledore's eyes "I see, and what are you two doing in Hogwarts?"

"Well, you see… we don't exactly know" Victorie started

"We were transported here by a book we found" said Teddy "but we don't know how, or why."

"Why don't you two come inside?" Dumbledore stepped back and motioned for them to follow him.

Teddy and Victorie rushed up the steps and with a swish of Dumbledore's hand the gargoyle moved ominously back into place behind them.

"First of all, how, may I ask did you find my office?"

Teddy answered "well, James Potter took us here-,"

"Our head boy"

"Yes," Teddy agreed "but we already knew where your office was"

"You see," Victorie cut in, leaning forward in her chair "we have both been to Hogwarts before, Teddy has already done his 7 years and I'm in my last… Well, I'm supposed to be"

"You must forgive me, I'm a bit confused. You two are very young" Dumbledore spoke quietly whilst walking around the room before sitting back down in his chair.

"When exactly did you two come to Hogwarts?

"Late 2000's" Dumbledore froze

"You were transported back in time by a book you say?"

"Yes, we found it in King's Cross"

Dumbledore leant towards the two across the desk and spoke quietly "you must listen to me very carefully. You mustn't tell anyone where you are from. And, refrain from telling me about the future unless it is very important or I ask."

"But what about us?" Victorie said, her voice rising "can't you send us home?"

"I'm afraid I have very limited information about time travel. I have only ever heard of it being accomplished via time turners. But for that magical property to be placed in an everyday object… That's very curious." Dumbledore leant back in his chair. "I'm afraid you are going to have to stay here until I can sort out this problem. I have a lot of research to do. I assume you two know your houses"

"Gryffindor" they replied simultaneously

"Right well I will send James back here and he can walk you to the common room" the Professor stood up and walked towards the exit "it would look strange for supposedly new students not to have an escort."

A few minutes later Teddy and Victorie were being lead to the common room by the Head Boy and were avidly talking about quidditch. "We're both Chasers" Teddy said

"Me too, and I know for a fact, being Gryffindor Captain that we need two more chasers. My old teammates left last year."

He pointed at both of them "how would you two like to play this year? We really need to beat Slytherin and wipe that smirk off Lucinda Talkalot's face. She's the Slytherin's captain" he explained.

"YES! We would love it!"

Torie smacked Teddy on the arm "I'm sorry James, but we don't know how long we're going to be here for"

"Well, if you two leave before the end of the year then I'll hold more trials… not to sound rude…" James looked up his face a bit more serious "but you two _will_ have to do trials in a few days time."

"Not a problem" Teddy said throwing his arm around Victories shoulders "we'll be there!"

Teddy wore an incredible grin on his face and Victorie couldn't help but laugh "you can count on us"

"Good! Now, the password for the common room is 'Frogs Ears'." Teddy snorted

"Teddy, you'll sleep in the dormitory my friends and I share and Victorie I'll introduce you to Lily, you'll share a room with her and the other girls."

"I'm sure I'll get along with _her_" Victorie winked at Teddy but he wasn't looking at her. Teddy was looking down at his feet, appearing to be in deep thought. A deep frown upon his face.

"Hey" Victorie whispered "How are you feeling?" Teddy just shook his head and gave her a small smile

"Yeah Lily's amazing" James said wistfully. "If only she'd give me the time of day…" he laughed. They entered the common room and James led them towards the settees in front of the fire place.

"Hey Padfoot!"

James led Teddy and Victorie to sit down to a boy with shaggy brown hair who was lounged over the settee.

"Morning Prongs, who've you got here?" Sirius looked at Victorie gave a wink and slung his arm over the back of the sofa behind her.

"This is Victorie and Teddy, they have transferred here from Beauxbatons"

"Ahh, Bonjour chérie"

Victorie gave Sirius a sweet smile "Bonjour, vous vous rendez compte que je ne vais pas tomber de votre charme." Victorie smirked "Chéri."

Sirius kept his smile and nodded but spoke through his teeth "What'd she say"

A laugh came from the corner of the room "You're an idiot, Black"

"Oh yeah, and why is that Evans?" he turned and spoke to the approaching red-head

Lily leant over the back of the settee and extended her hand to Victorie.

"Je vous aime Victorie , je suis Lily"

Victorie laughed "Ravi de vous rencontrer Lily"

"So she doesn't speak English?" Sirius said, still speaking with a smile

"Of course she does you prat" Lily smacked Sirius on top of the head with a newspaper "she said, Hello, you do realise that I will not fall for you charm. _Darling_"

The smile slid off Sirius' face "Oh, well thank you very much"

"Oh, but it's alright Black, you have the rest of the school fawning after you, two girls evading your char, won't hurt you.

"Ahh, but this makes the challenge all the more interesting" Sirius sent a wink to the two girls

James coughed and sent a glare towards Sirius"right well that's almost everyone, the boy hiding behind Sirius" James laughed "is Peter, and Remus is upstairs"

Victorie felt Teddy tense up beside her, she moved her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"Ah, there he is now. Moony!" James shouted "come over here!"

Remus walked towards the group, book in hand whilst he put on his beige cardigan.

"Hello, who've we got here?" Remus said in a soft voice

"This is Victorie…?" James questioned

"We- welgar" Victorie stuttered

Teddy, stood up "Teddy, Lu- Lunas"

"Nice to meet you both" Remus said as he took a seat opposite James.

"They are transfer students from Beauxbaton's Remus" Lily said "and Victorie has already bested Sirius"

Remus laughed "Aw, Padfoot. I bet she didn't even give you a chance did she?"

"Not even a second Moony!" Sirius shook his head "you two will come round once you realise what you've missed out on. And then I will greet you with open arms"

Victorie laughed, at least someone was interested in her and not just trying to hide from someone else. Then she shook her head, no, that wasn't fair. Teddy asked her and she complied. They were best friends. Speaking of Teddy, Victorie glanced at to her side and saw he was as pale as a ghost.

Everyone else started speaking and Victorie rubbed her thumb across Teddy's hand.

"So I heard you two will be trialling for the Gryffindor quidditch team in a few days?" Remus spoke

"Yes" Victorie answered "we will be trialling to be chasers, we have both played since we were little"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, and James will ease you into the team easily"

"Oh Remus, you're making me blush!" James proclaimed and pushed Remus' arm.

"I've got to say though James, you wouldn't see me dead captaining your Quidditch team. Rowdy bunch, not to put you off mind."

At the word 'dead' Teddy jumped up from the seat and rushed out of the room.

"TEDDY!" Victorie shouted and rushed to the common room door. The rest of the others had stood up as well confused looks upon their faces "It's alright, we'll come back in a bit." Victorie reassured them. Lily was the first to act, ushering the others back down. Victorie shot her a grateful smile and ran out the door.

She saw Teddy running towards the seventh floor corridor, taking off she followed him through a number of doors to the astronomy tower where he started pacing.

"This isn't fair Torie. THIS ISN'T FAIR" His hair turned white as he ran his hands through it. "I don't want to see him. It hurts too much". Teddy's breath hitched "He died just after I was born. I hear all these stories about how great he and mum were but I never met them. I never lived with them!" A sob escaped him "I can't talk to him and go back to a world where he doesn't exist. I just _can't." _Teddy collapsed into Victorie's arms and started to cry. She held him tightly stroking his hair. They stood there in silence until Teddy had calmed down slightly.

"I know it's hard," she whispered "it's hard, it hurts seeing everyone as well, but I'm trying to think of it differently" she pulled back and looked into Teddy's eyes and wiped his cheeks. "I know it's much worse for you, much, much worse. But you can spend time with him now that you wouldn't have had." A tear escaped his cheek and she rested her forehead against his. Her heart hurt for the pain he was in. "We get to become friends with them, we can celebrate and be a part of their lives. It's not what should have happened but it's something" Victorie started sobbing as she spoke and Teddy wrapped his arms around her and they held each other "It's something." They stood in silence, comforting each other until they decided to head back to the common room before lunch.

As they walked along the corridor Teddy and Victorie approached a boy with dark brown hair and near-black eyes. It was Evan Rosier. Victorie hugged Teddy's side and clutched his arm tight. Rosier fixed his eyes onto them and Victorie went cold. It was like he could read her mind, though she knew that was silly, he was too young to be able to be skilled in Legilimens. The only people who had achieved that were Voldemort and possibly Dumbledore. Seeing the future death eater made it dawn on Teddy and Victorie how dangerous a situation they were in. Once they passed him, Teddy said, "that was Evan Rosier wasn't it"

"Yes, future death eater, who was also killed by Moody" Victorie whispered

"He was also in the gang with Snape that all become Death Eaters around this time. We better be careful" Teddy said and looked around as he pulled Victorie into the safety of the common room.

**Thank you Miss Babbitty Rabbitty! I couldn't PM you!**


End file.
